The Only One
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: [ AU. Team 7. SasuSaku.] The war is over and Sasuke is back in the village for good. Everybody has forgiven him except for her. Sakura Haruno won't let herself give in. Her mind has developed a fear that if she gives in and he goes rogue again, she won't be able to handle it. He won't accept that. He's made it his goal to get her, the one who is in love with him; to forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

He was there. For now on, her always would be. In her eyes the events of the war were unbelievable. Konaha winning. Him returning. Once he did, there were no more fatalities. Team 7 was back together again.

Sasuke Uchiha had apologized. It seemed like he was the kind to go along with not saying sorry for all that he had put everybody thorough. Once all the fighting once done, he had a public announcement to the village. He'd called out everyone he'd hurt and was forgiven by everybody except for her.  
Sakura Haruno didn't want to forgive him. She feared that if she gave him the proper forgiveness he very well deserved, she would love him again. The girl had never fallen out of love with him and she was sure everybody knew it. Her only fear was that he did too and that one day he might do something evil again and break her shattered heart into smaller shards.

* * *

The sun was strong in the day as Sasuke looked over Konaha. He couldn't believe it'd been so long since he'd been in the village. Over four years. Thinking over the events during that time, he almost felt ashamed. He'd put all of the people he once called his friends and family through so much pain. He inflicted so much sorrow to try and get rid of his own, not thinking of his actions.

The village was in shambles. A lot of the homes and stores had gotten destroyed. A lot of the towns people had gotten injured and severely hurt. Most of the ninja weren't going on missions because Konaha needed to be fixed and protected.

Tsunade had decided to put Sasuke back onto Team 7 with Naruto and Sakura. Sai had been placed somewhere else. The Uchiha didn't care for that man. Since he'd been a replacement for himself, he felt like they should be in competition.

Sai wasn't a big worry for him, knowing that he won his spot back. His biggest competition at the moment was the knuckle head ninja, Naruto. Who would become Hokage? Who would be a big hero? Who would win Sakura? He wasn't sure how that question came up with the other but she'd always been a competition. Naruto had loved her and she loved Sasuke. Not to say that he never returned the feelings in some sort. She was a rock for him for a bit. It was nice knowing she was there when they were twelve.

Now they were grown up. Sakura had matured into a beautiful, graceful, and independent woman. She didn't need to be protected by him. For a while, she had to be protected from him. Thoughts began to race about how horrible he was. Leaving behind the girl that loved him a lot. What if on the night he left the village, she'd come along? He couldn't think of the pinkette being 'evil'. He chuckled to himself at the thought of it.

* * *

Sakura had been assigned ten patients, since she wasn't a doctor. The medical nin hadn't left the hospital in days. She was always dedicated to her work. Her patients that had been injured in the war came first. She considered herself lucky to have been in good condition after the brutal battle that she would've taken care of the whole hospital. She felt that it would almost repay the debt she owed to whomever kept her safe.

"Sakura!" Ino called out to her, seeing her for the first time.  
The girl formed a smile on her beaten face as her friend approached her, "What floor are you working on?"  
"I've been on floor five for the past week."  
"They put me on four."

The two girls held a small talk conversation for two more minutes. Then Sakura hurried away. She finally had a break and she wanted to go to her home until she had to come back in the next day. Leaving her coat at the front desk, she changed into her pink casual clothes.

She was so full of joy, she could've been skipping around the town. Their were too many strangers from other villages to do that. She felt a pair of dark eyes on her and she couldn't be happy around those. She was ecstatic when they were on her but she couldn't let him know. Sakura was independent.

"Yo." He spoke with a clear voice that sent shakes throughout her body, melting her at the tone that she always loved.

At first she kept on walking, in an attempt to ignore his voice. She feared that if they begun to talk she would tell him about how much she missed him and loved him. She couldn't let him see that side of her. That's the side she had when he left, now she had to show she had grown up.

"I want to say sorry." he continued, with a little bit of breath departure. He had begun to follow her as she wasn't going to stay in one spot to listen to him. After there was no reply to that statement, he grabbed her thin wrist and she didn't fight to get away. " I know I put you through a lot, Sakura…"

As his voice trailed off at a loss of what words to use, she took over. "I don't care if you're sorry. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Naruto and then head home."

She slipped her wrist from his hand and began to step away at a moderate pace. Again, he followed her. Even when she wasn't talking, he could feel how pissed she was getting. Maybe she would even hit him. That might show she acknowledged him. If he stayed around her long enough. Bothered her long enough. She would eventually give in, right?

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for reading! Depending on how well this story does, a new chapter will be up quickly or taken time! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The raven haired man had taken hold of her wrist again, to keep her from running off. She'd increased in her strength and speed since he'd last seen her. It impressed him very much. Sakura Haruno had always been a useless intelligent girl that always hid behind in his shadow. Now to see her so independent, strong, and hard-working impressed him.

"Where's he working?" Sasuke asked, after a little bit under five minutes of silent walking. Of course, there were sounds from all around them of chatter and mostly being surprised of the two being together; Touching.

"He's helping with the re-building of the homes that got destroyed." Her tone was sharp. Almost an all-knowing tone like he should have had prior knowledge of where their teammate was situated.

That lead the pinkette into the thoughts of what Sasuke was suppose to be doing. Attempting and failing to pull her wrist away once again, she thought back to when she'd had a talk with Tsunade alone about him rejoining Team 7 with no consequences that rogue ninja usually got.

The day seemed dimly lit after the light of the ending of the war. All seemed at piece other than the place of the sun. Maybe after the long two days of celebrating and beautiful light, the sun needed a break to rest as did everyone in the village.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" she spoke with a clear tone, to insure herself that the news she had been expecting would be positive. She'd argued with her mentor for hours about if Sasuke would receive punishment and if he would be allowed to join Team 7 again.

Sakura didn't care much about the punishment. Her voice on that wax that the ex-rogue should do community service. The village obviously needed it after the recent attacks.

When it came to the matter of him being placed back where he had been, the kunoichi shot down the idea faster than Naruto could eat a bowl of ramen. She would have rather that Sai stay on the team or anybody else that had returned to the village (Other than that nasty Karin girl. Sakura didn't like her at all.), rather than her previous teammate returning.

Tsunade went on to explain that her decision would be final. That after all of the work he put in over the course of the war that his debt was repaid and that he would return to his original team as if no changes were made. As if nothing had happened. The pinkettte could never forget all that happened. It was her grudge against him.

"What are you even suppose to be doing?" she asked, hesitating her movement to face him. Her head only reached below his chin and the height difference already bothered her. Unless she began to wear heels, there was nothing she could do to fix the annoying problem. She looked up into his eyes with her green ones that seemed to be shooting lasers in his direction.

"Being good. Making amends." She could hear the unusual sarcasm in his deep voice and attempted to pull away again. He smirked and pulled her tightly against him, acting a bit weird. "You'll get used to me, Sakura-chan." He teased her on the way she would address him. After fighting beside him, she dropped the nickname. Sometimes it slipped out when she was in a good mood but most of the time 'Sasuke" was how she referred to him.

Struggling out of his grasp, he still held tightly onto her wrist. She feared he his hand would be imprinted on her and he feared breaking her wrist. Neither would admit any kind of fear, thinking of the laughter that would pour from the other human.

Arriving at the construction sight, they saw Naruto asleep with marker scribbled across his tanning face under the hot sun. Sasuke didn't let go of her as she ran over and punched the blonde down in his gut.

She'd been working so hard. Trying so hard to fix this town and Naruto had probably been slacking off the whole time. Of course, he needed a break from the amount of fighting they had done. She did too. They got about a day off before working with their insufficient injuries.

"You can't just slack off!" she yelled, at the safe distance he'd chosen once he had awoken and caught his breath. Naruto was in a battle stance that he knew he could never use on Sakura. The girl had been his crush for almost as long as she'd liked the third member of the team. The love triangle was never ending but he felt as though it may soon. With all of the crushes fading and the changes being made with the pain and endearing sadness in their own everyday lives.

"Everyone else is just working so hard-" he stopped his own speech, knowing that it would only get him into deeper trouble with her. Her hung his head and the blonde headed off towards the construction sight. He didn't say good-bye for there was no reason to. The rest of the building was going well enough that it would be done soon and the medical patients were doing well that everything would go back to normal soon enough.

Now that he was set straight and seemed to be doing okay, Sakura could head home. With Sasuke still attached to her wrist, she turned 180 and began to leave the construction sight. It was starting to annoy her that he wouldn't at least loosen his grasp and it annoyed her that he had to reason to hold onto her rather than just follow her. They both knew he was faster and could easily tail her; he was just being difficult.

After five more minutes of walking towards the home she lived in alone, she stopped and turned to him, placing her dainty hands on her waist. "I'll walk normal. I won't walk away. Just let go!" He was closer to her now since she had brought her hand closer, automatically bringing the wrist he had been holding onto with it.

He leaned over and his lips brushed the edge of her ear. The whole sensation sent herself into a frenzy but she wouldn't let it be visible. "I would like to keep you close to me." Then he pulled away and dragged the girl towards her own home behind him. She was too stunned to say anything her mind running wanders about what this Uchiha could possibly be up to. The was unusual. Everything had been unusual with him. Maybe he really was changing for the better.

* * *

**Hello my new readers! **

**Before I end this chapter, I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews and if you're reading and havn't reviewed Review right now! It's my motivation.**

**I kind of like the length I'm writing this story at and I'm attempting to make it longer but it's kind of difficult to write? I guess. So it will grow each week and I'm trying to update quickly so nobody gets angry so this length is nice-**

**Please review, lovlies!**

**Love, Camryn.**


End file.
